The Adventures of the RowdyRuff Boyz 2 Hell
by KBD99
Summary: The adventures of the boys down in hell. It also includes charecters from snafu's Grim Tales
1. Break Out

Brick POV:

It's been 2 years since the whole hell army thing and were in jail. We put the thousand dollars in the bank. Today is the PPG's birthday so I got the idea of to escape. We got butter from the cafeteria and sliped Butch's collar(that is glazed with antidote x on the inside) off him. He broke ours off and we busted out of their. When we got out we headed for our crib in the south side of Townsville. We had an abondened house and all our stuff was their. We packed up because we knew we were going to leave Townsville. "Where are we going to go?", Boomer asked. I thought about it. "Hell.", I said, "Think about it, when we're down there are powers are incresed 10 fold. So, if Him dose find out we're there we can take him on." "Where are we going to stay?" "Grim's house, you know he's still looking for bodyguards for his kids."** A/N what im talking about are the charecters from Grim Tales on snafu.** "Oh yea I forgot about Junior and Minnie.", said I said,"Lets go!"


	2. Butch's Move

Butch POV:

When we got to hell we went straight to Grim's house. We decided to act like we were breaking in, the guards came to try and stop us. We seperated and fought the guards it was fun, I reversed thier attacks and dodged them as well. Then I used my Cero** (another made up move, butch makes a giant energy ball in the air, compresses it and fires it at the ground hitting all his enemyas with the beam or energy wave) **and wiped out all the guards around me. When I looked over I saw Brick and Mandy(Grim's wife) having a stare down.


	3. The Stare Down

Brick:

After we beat up I looked up and saw blood red eyes giving me a death stare that I usally do to people. So, I just stared right back. I started twitching and then looked away from her. Butch and Boomer looked shocked at me and said in unison, "Y-you l-lost." I just sighed and then Mandy said, "Why are you here?" with venom in her voice. "We herd you need bodyguards for kids.", I said. "Well then your hired.", said Grim as he walked out to greet us, "But you guys will need new powers." We said in unison, "Huh?"


	4. NEW POWERS?

Boomer POV:

When Grim said me need new powers I was shocked. He took up three marbles and said, "These contain the spirits of the 3 animals of hell. Brick, you will get the Wolf. Butch, you will get the Gorilla. Boomer, you will the Hawk.", and he handed me the blue marble. Then I noticed it was attached to a nackalace. We each put them on and he said, "If you want those forms you have to beat your fear first", then he smiled and I was teleported to a dark room. Then I saw it my...fear.


	5. Boomer's Fear

Boomer POV:

Then I saw it...my fear. I was looking straight into the eyes of Him. I could see the anger in his eyes. I looked behind him and saw my brothers chained up to the wall withe blood all over them. They were beaten and unconsious. _This can't be real _I thought to myself._ Brick and Butch are too strong for Him to face by himself._ "What's the matter Boomer? To scared to face me and save your brothers?", said Him. "N-No I-I'm a-a RowdyR-ruff B-Boy. I-I don't g-get scared.", I said. He just laughed because he knew I was lying. I was terrified of Him and my brothers know it as well. He charged at me and hit me with his claw. I got and spit out my tooth he knocked out. When I looked up he was right in front of me and hit me in my gut. I spat up blood. He then knocked me over to Brick and Butch. That's when I relized they weren't knocked out, they were...DEAD! I got pissed off. I could feel the anger swelling in side me. Then I charged at Him with all my speed and launched punch after punch into his face. Then I did my Sonic Boom** (a/n another made up move, its were he gathers up all his energy and claps his hands together cuasing a huge explosion)** and when opened my eyes I saw I was back at Grim's. I looked over and saw my brothers and they were...


	6. Butch's Fear

Boomer POV:

...Alive! But the look in the eyes was confusion. Then Brick said, "Were the hell did I go?". "Wait did you go to a black room as well?", said Butch. "Yeah!", said Brick. "Boomer?", they both said in unison. "Yea I went to a pitch black room too." Then I told them what happened to me and they looked shocked. Butch said, "Well this is what happened to me..."

Butch POV:

I looked around and I was in a black room. I looked around then I saw a giant spider web. _Oh no _I thought, then I herd I giant crash behind me. I turned around and saw a giant spider. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran away from it but ran into a web. I got out but the spider hit me into a wall. I tried looking for a door or a way out but I was traped. I had to fight it, I charged at it but it hit me into an other wall. So i shot an energy beam at it, but it wasn't effected. I was running out of options, then it hit me. I had to use it's webs against it. I charged at and dodged it's attack and hit into the web. It had armor on it's back but no it's gut so, I sent fist after fist into it's gut. Then threw it on the ground gut facing upward and used my Cero.


	7. Brick's Fear

Brick POV:

I was suddenly in a dark room. I looked around and saw no ways out. Then I herd a laugh, I turned around and saw...ME! But I was older and had demonic features. I or he had claws, his or my eyes were glowing red all over even were they should by wight or black, and a tail with an axe like blade at the end. He or I came slashing his or my claws at me. I was still confused, I dodged all the attacks but then he hit me in the side with his tail. I was cut wide open and blood gushing out of me, I knew if I even won I would still die from blood loss. I decided to take the offensive and I set energy blasts at him he dodged them all but I hit him while he was distracted. I sent punch after punch into his face. He kicked me off him. I used ballistic barrage and followed up with Brick Break. I opened my eyes and I was back at Grim's place and my cut was healed.


	8. Not Even Close To Being Done

Brick POV:

Well we got back and Grim said, "That was only the first out of 4 test for these powers. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We all groaned to the sound of it. He continued, "That was only fear, you still have hate, love, and self left. Each one will be harder than the rest." Butch and Boomer gulped and I just sat there and kept me composor. "Well let's not think about that and go eat.", said Grim Jr. I didn't notice him, he was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and green nikes. He was a skeleton just like Grim but had some brown hair on his head and a right eye. We went inside, ate, then Junior showed us to our rooms that we slept in. All that night I had nightmares about what would happen to my brothers tommorow and if they would even survive it.

? POV:

_Poor Brick _I thought to myself. He was tossing and turning. He kept muttering his brothers' names. Then he started crying, I just tried to comfort him and rubbed his head. After he calmed down, I got up and left his room.

**A/N who could this mystery person be? youll find out later on.**


	9. The Note

Brick POV:

I woke up this mourning scared of what I would face. I went to take a shower and I found a note.

It said_ Dear Brick, I wish you good luck in your next test. I will visit you again when you need me but not know I'm there. I'm your Gardian Demon. Sincerly, ?_

__"What the fuck?", I thought out loud. I shook me head and ignored it. I took my shower and headed downstairs for breakfast. My brothers were already up eating waffles when I got down their.

"Good mourning Brick! What up?", said Boomer.

"Good mourning Butch, Boomer. I found a note in my room." I showed them my note and they were completely dumfounded.

"Good mourning RowdyRuff Boys.", said Grim.

"Brick found a note in his room.", said Butch. I handed it to Grim and he was as confused as all of us.

"Well, the best we can do is put this behind us and continue with the testing. Now... let's begin.", said Grim with an evil smile on his face.


	10. Bye

**a/n i would like to apologize to all the people who like this story but Im abondening it**

**Brick:But check out his other stories weird couples and RowdyRuff Boys to RowdyRuff Pups**

**Boomer:But if you really like this story we are sorry**

**Butch:The views kept dropping and we decided to end it**


End file.
